


【边兴】Sick of love

by Jessicapinejr



Category: Baeklay - Fandom, 边兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicapinejr/pseuds/Jessicapinejr
Summary: 微微骨科病娇Idol弟弟贤x装作什么都不知道哥哥兴
Kudos: 21





	【边兴】Sick of love

边伯贤还是觉得自己在做梦。

面前的哥哥确确实实的是在自己眼前睡着，睫毛轻颤，脸颊粉白，像刚出锅的粉汤圆———他亲手把哥哥锁到了这个小房间里。这里很暗，空间很小，很冷，可是当他痴迷的抱起哥哥的时候，他只感觉到无尽的温暖。

他已经把张艺兴关在这里四天了。

哥哥是那么可爱，就像妖精一样，每时每刻都诱惑着他，让他一步一步的走向毁灭。可是他又得到了救赎，通过哥哥每一次颤抖的呻吟，和发红的肌肤，还有那片隐秘的温柔乡。他身上的每一处红痕，和哥哥因为快感而倾泻出来的呻吟，都是他得到的奖赏。

他觉得自己是疯了，疯狂的想要占有哥哥。

“哥哥……哥哥。”它轻轻唤他，兴奋的看着人颤抖着缩紧了猫儿似的身体，想要……狠狠压上去，像野兽一样将他拆吃入腹。

“伯……伯贤。 ”又是这样带着颤巍巍尾音的叫唤，听的边伯贤小腹发紧，眼睛都红了。他凑近人的身边，天才偶像本就有一副天赐的好嗓子，此时刻意压低了带着情绪，更是性感撩人。“跟哥哥说了多少遍了呀……”他轻轻抚上了人冰冷的脸颊，痴迷的赞叹着人粉白滑嫩的肌肤。

“要叫伯贤……老公喔。”

话音刚落，他就吻上了人的唇。说是吻，其实是毫无章法的啃咬。突破张艺兴的齿关毫不费力气，他的舌头飞快的就滑了进去，强迫对方回应自己。等他亲够了，才把目标看向了颈窝，他就像一只一直压抑着自己欲望的兽，现在只想放肆的发挥自己骨子里的本能。他根本不需要用手去限制住人的行动，漂亮的银制锁链在耳边回荡着清脆的声音，一下一下的，他感受到哥哥无力的挣扎，这让他更加兴奋了起来，变本加厉的伸出舌头轻轻的在人颈窝里舔了一下。

张艺兴立马觉得自己的身子跟触了电一般，漂亮的锁骨凹陷出了漂亮的小坑，看的人血脉膨胀。他浑身发软，整个身体泛着红，无力的接受边伯贤的侵犯。生理泪水顺着泛红的眼角一颗一颗的往下掉，掉落在了泛着粉的锁骨上。

似乎像发现了宝藏，边伯贤把目标转移向了锁骨，色情的去舔吻啃咬，留下一个个深浅不一的印子。“哥哥真的好乖啊。”

“哥哥你说，我的粉丝们看到哥哥这个样子，会怎么想呀？”

不知道这句话怎么的刺激了张艺兴，他猛地睁大了兔子似的眼，不敢置信的看着边伯贤：“你……你要做什么？”

这似乎提醒到了边伯贤，他恍然大悟道：“对呀，哥哥这么漂亮，哭的这么好看，怎么不能让我的粉丝们看看。”

“看看哥哥……是怎么被我操哭的。”

他突然拿起了手机，跪在张艺兴面前，打开了相机。冷白的闪光灯闪着渗人的光芒，一张一张的把张艺兴惊慌失措的可怜样拍了进去，还拍到了若隐若现的春光。

每一张都足以激起边伯贤内心的兽欲了。

“哥哥是觉得……发到推上，还是ins？”他细细回味这些淫糜不堪的照片，天使般的脸却说着最让人难堪的话。他笑的一脸纯良，仿佛真的只是在和最心爱的人分享美丽的照片。

“或者……微博？”

“不……不要……”张艺兴慌了，他怎么也不会想到边伯贤竟然用这么卑鄙的方法——他知道他做得到。他下意识的抓住了人的手，带着一丝乞求与讨好：“伯贤……求求你，不要。”

“不要啊？”边伯贤似乎很满意他的依赖，更是用力的抓紧了人的手。“不要的话……哥哥要给伯贤什么呢？”他一步一步的引诱着，等着面前哭的眼睛红红的小白兔跳入他的陷阱。

“我……伯贤惩罚……惩罚我吧。”张艺兴哭的梨花带雨，恐惧与不安疯狂侵蚀着他的内心。“求你了。”

“那……要让伯贤惩罚哥哥，哥哥该叫伯贤什么？”边伯贤笑着看他，眸子里；是疯狂的爱意。

“老……老公，操我。”

“老公疼你。”

话音刚落，张艺兴就被人粗暴的褪下了衬衣，锁链发出一阵阵响声，就像上战场前的战鼓。张艺兴闭着眼，绝望的默许了人的侵犯。

“我改主意了。”边伯贤突然抬起头，露出一个孩子气的笑容。“哥哥自己趴下好不好？”

他想让哥哥自己趴下，把那个地方主动献祭给他，任由他侵犯。

张艺兴无措的看着他，他看到放在远处的手机在微微闪着光，屏保是他睡觉的照片——他不敢去回应，不敢看的照片。

可没想到一味地逃避触发了更加恐怖的发展。

他抓紧了床单，缓缓的，转过了身。边伯贤愣愣的看着他的蝴蝶骨，漂亮的腰窝，丰满的臀肉与若隐若现的臀逢，每一处，都如神造一般。

他的，都是他的。

他挤了一点润滑，修长的手指上全是粘稠的液体。这双本来应该拿来握住话筒的双手，此时却在对他最爱的哥哥进行侵犯。他毫不犹豫的插入了一根手指，果不其然听到人的一声甜腻的喘息。“哥哥，”他一丝不苟的做着扩张，一边不甚在意的问道：“你知不知道，那天演唱会，哥哥没来，伯贤好伤心。”

“伯贤一直在等哥哥，可是哥哥呢？”他的手指慢慢的转着圈，把人弄得泪眼朦胧。可是边伯贤自己也红了眼眶，一颗泪水掉落在床单上：“哥哥去找朴灿烈了。”

第二根手指猛地插了进去，张艺兴发出一声呜咽声，惹得边伯贤一阵颤抖。“不过没关系……哥哥现在是我的，我会好好惩罚哥哥的。”

“不准想起朴灿烈。”

手指已经插入了四根，小穴一张一合，含着四根带着黏腻液体的修长手指，没有比这更加淫糜的场景了。

炽热的东西抵在穴口，温度烫的张艺兴身体一阵战栗。他想往前爬，却被人一把抓住腰肢，狠狠地撞了上去。整根没入，痛的张艺兴眼泪直流，发出一声因为疼痛和快感的呻吟。边伯贤发出一声因为舒爽的喟叹，他双手向人的腰部一捞，身子稍稍往后一倒，张艺兴就完完全全的从跪趴的姿势变成双腿大开的体位躺到了边伯贤身上。他的泪水一颗一颗的掉在了边伯贤的肩膀上，边伯贤满意的感受着哥哥身体轻微的颤抖，兴奋将理智吞噬的一丝都不剩，让他开始发了狠的顶弄起来。

“呜……哈啊……”张艺兴整个人蜷缩起来，小腿弯出了好看的幅度，快感将他的神志都淹没了，只会呜呜咽咽的在人怀里被肏弄了。前端颤颤巍巍的站了起来，零星吐出几缕浊液。边伯贤边操弄边亲吻人的脖颈，似乎怎么也亲不够。

“伯贤……伯贤好喜欢哥哥，好喜欢好喜欢……”他疯狂的对张艺兴告白，哪怕张艺兴已经被他顶弄到眼神都失了焦，什么都听不到，他还是一遍一遍的叫着哥哥。他突然想起了什么，猛地停了动作，张艺兴发出一声不满的呻吟，嘴角流出一点银丝，茫然的看着他。

“哥哥，哥哥……”边伯贤突然把他转了个方向，性器狠狠地扫过了敏感点，让张艺兴刺激的猛地抓住了边伯贤的手臂，几道深红的印子出现在手臂上，火辣辣的疼。可他完全不在意，只是把哥哥的腿缠到了自己的腰上，下了床，一步步的走向了旁边的柜子。锁链哐啷啷的响了起来，但边伯贤全然不在意。张艺兴怕被他摔下去，只能紧紧地抱着人的脖颈，把脸埋在人颈窝里。可是这样性器更加深了，似乎是怕他逃掉，边伯贤故意走的很大步，性器一下一下撞击着深处，让张艺兴难受的很。

他要去哪？

好想要……他死死的抓着边伯贤，神志已经不清楚，浑然不知道自己想到了多么羞耻的想法。  
边伯贤一手托着哥哥的屁股，一手在柜子里翻翻找找，终于，他找到了一个小盒子，似乎是找到了什么珍宝一般。他兴奋的发出一声孩子气的笑声，小心翼翼的把哥哥抱回床上，小幅度的抽送起来。

“哥哥，你看。”他一边抽动，一边看着眼角含着泪的哥哥，一副梨花带雨的模样，惹人怜爱。他抬起哥哥的左手，把哥哥左手的无名指提了起来。他痴迷的看着，终于，他把一个金属质感的小东西带到了人的手上。

“哥哥……哥哥喜欢伯贤，对不对？”他突然喃喃问道。“哥哥答应伯贤，要和伯贤结婚了。”他也不管张艺兴有没有听到，只是自顾自的说道。

“伯贤好高兴。”

“粉丝们知道了肯定会高兴的。”

张艺兴茫然的看着他，身体因为性器的深入而微微颤抖，从喉咙里挤出一丝细碎的呻吟，眸子里是死一般的沉寂。

夜还很长，边伯贤渐渐加大了力度。

他因爱成疾，终于找到了自己的药，却不知道怎样去服用。

若是不知道怎么去服用，那就把他永远锁在漂亮的玻璃杯里吧。

哥哥……

你是我的。

只能是我的。

END


End file.
